


Valentine.

by LevisKneeHighs



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisKneeHighs/pseuds/LevisKneeHighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty just stories from D&D. I don't know if its always going to be romance, because it may just involve adventures we go on who knows. I think it would be cool if I could get my friends to participate in this tho omg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis Valentine almost dies but doesn't. Wouldn't that be a short story?

I was thankful for the water washing away all the blood on my body, though it hadn't washed away my bruises. And I was still nude, and it was almost morning and the air was colder than I was used to. I endured. I was too tired to move past a shiver, so I endured. I decided then, that if I froze to death, I wouldn't mind. If I died, I died free. Not my parents, my house, or even Lolth herself, could catch me now for I was free and everything was beautiful. The dark blue light of the sky as the sun rised. The water that washed in and out and occasionally tickled my feet. Everything in my view was so beautiful, I couldn't think of a better way to die. The colour of the trees as the wind blew their leaves away. The crescent moon. The eyes that hovered over mine, as dark as an eclipse. All beautiful things.

I felt a sudden warmth around me. There was someone in front of me, someone with eyes darker than night with white around the irises. Human? Who cares. 

"Hello? Hello? Are you okay?"

I tried to focus my eyes on the speaker. Gods.....

"I've always wanted to die around beautiful things," I said. The boy creased his eyebrows. I tried to smile, but I doubt it looked anything less than pathetic. "Happy birthday to me." 

I passed out then. Proud of my last words. Hell, if I was going to die so simply, I would say those were the best kind of last words. The last thing I heard before I completely lost consciousness was simply, "Was that a fucking pick up line?"

Oh you bet it was.


	2. Clerical Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis Valentine wakes up next to an attractive boy who's been nursing them back to health. Conversation ensues and Noctis doesn't move from their spot one bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably note that Noctis Valentine is, in my mind, very genderfluid. I might pick up more on that later, but at the moment I've just been avoiding it and going with They/Them pronouns for now. Yippee doo dah day. It's not a very big part of the story I just realized I haven't addressed this at all. Also the second half of this might suck a lot worse than most stuff I wrote because I finished this entire chapter like 3 hours ago but then my computer crashed and so I had to try and remember all that I wrote. Sorry this is a long note I'll try to keep away from this from now on. Xoxo.

When I awoke, there was a presence beside me. I rolled a perception check to see what is was. I don't really know what that means, but it worked anyway. On the edge of the bed I was resting in, I saw a black mop of hair, and a hand that held a book with Elven words on the front. The translation for the title of the book was roughly "Elvish for Dummies". Heh.

The bed was extremely comfortable, it felt like it was made of clouds and love. The walls were actually just bookshelves that were full all the way up to the ceiling. A desk sat facing the edge of the bed with many interesting objects, like a double pendulum, a metronome, a weird bird thing that dipped it's head into a cup of water and then sat back up and repeated the same action for all eternity, and a fancy looking pen. The off-white curtains blew into the room and the window let in just enough light see the room but in a way that it was still dark enough to sleep. Honestly, it was an extremely comfortable setting. 

I looked back at the mess of black hair that rested by my side. There was some deep desire in me that I couldn't fight that told me to test how soft that hair was. It was unavoidable. I put my hand in the hair. It was soft. This person takes good care of their hair. However, my action also woke this person up with a start. They sat up immediately and I found myself looking straight into the same black eyes as I had seen before I passed out. This must be some sort of afterlife, because nothing existing should ever be that beautiful.

"Where am I?" I asked, suddenly. "Am I dead?"

The boy smiled wide. His teeth almost completely straight except for one that was slightly crooked. "No! You're awake. And you speak Common! These are things to celebrate, wouldn't you agree?"

I looked at the boy curiously. I could tell he usually wore makeup from the amount of eyeliner left from a sloppy face wash. It made him look like he had dark circles around his eyes, but he looked healthy enough. He looked quite young, but older than me. His mess of hair went down to his shoulders, where he wore a plain black collared shirt, and in the collar of his shirt was white....thing. He followed my gaze to just under his neck. 

"Oh, are you curious about this thing?" He asked me, putting his fingers over the white collar. "It's a clerical collar."

"You're a priest?"

"In training," He says sheepishly, with a grin that was enough to tug at the strings of my thirteen year old heart. "For the Raven Queen."

My eyes widened a bit in surprise. From what I understood about the Raven Queen was that she was the goddess of death and was not well thought of by those who worshipped Lolth. Whenever someone died in Niar Harol, there were no clerics underneath the Raven Queen, so depending on the size of the service, someone would either go to the Inferior or Superior pool, which was the only way out of the city. Then the party would mourn and dump the corpse into the ocean for L'nelid'uss to take. Someone coming into the city was simply unheard of. Not that it was looked down upon but because it was nearly impossible. The city stayed stationary in the darkest parts of the sea, where the most terrifying creatures of the deep roamed. As I remembered the things I saw coming up from the depths of those waters, I shuddered. The boy beside me jumped to his feet and grabbed at the blanket that limply laid on the lower half of my body.

"Oh! Um. What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled the blanket up to my chin and tucked it under me as if he were readying me for my wake. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, you sort of shivered and I know it gets cold in here. We've all just sort of gotten used to it," He said looking up at me briefly as he tucked the blanket underneath my entire body until it was nice and warm. "Here, lift your head"

He went on the fluff the pillows underneath my head and position them in a way that would be more comfortable. I was about to protest, but something in me decided against it, so I mumbled a shy thanks and he smiled at me crookedly before sitting down besides me.

"How long have you stayed with me?" I ask him.

"Whenever I don't have training or I'm not doing chores, I come back here."

"Why?"

"Because this is my room?" He said with a chuckle. "I've been sleeping on the couch over there."

I look towards a beaten brown couch that sat beside the bed and out of my range of sight. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I hoped that my dark skin hid any sign of it.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost an entire week. I found you half dead on the shoreside while I was taking a walk. I took you back here, almost certain you would die on the way here and we would prepare a funeral, but you somehow made it. Which is a true shame, because your last words would have been great."

"Oh, really?" I looked towards the ceiling with my limited neck movement (Because I didn't want to mess up the snuggy-ness of the blanket) and tried to remember what I had said, but nothing was coming to mind. I was on the verge of death afterall. "What did I even say?"

"You basically said I was beautiful and then passed the fuck out." My face burned hotter. The smile on the boys face only grew wider. "Flirting before you even know my name, sheesh, some would say that you might have been a little too intrepid."

"What is it?"

"What is what?" He smile curled knowingly. He was teasing.

"Your name."

"Abel. Abel Quantis Stayn. I'm a 16 year old work in progress under the Raven Queen. And who might you be, dear stranger who's been in my bed for most of a week?"

"Noctis. Noctis Valentine," I said. "Im 13. I came from a city under the water, and as of last week, I have no divine influence."

"Alright!" He said, clapping his hands together and leaning back into his chair. "Know that we officially know each other, is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

I mulled the question over. I could ask why he had kept me here in his room. The racial and religious divide must have made it peculiar. I could ask him about his life as a priest. Or how how his parents or guardians must feel about a ill person saying in their home. He watched me intently as a considered my question, a smile ready on his lips depending on the first thing I said. 

"Did you know that last night was the first time I'd ever seen the moon?" I blurted. His eyebrows raised before the corners of his lips could. But when they did, the grin was sweeter than sugar, and his crooked tooth hung imperfectly next to his canine.

"Would you like to see it again?" 

"With you?"

He nodded.

"Yes, with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarifications:  
> -I know D&D priests probably don't wear clerical collars but if you've seen my drawings of Abel, you'd understand I just don't give a flying fuck about what can and can't happen. I mean I made a new deity for godsake.  
> -L'nelid'uss- this is the deity I made up. Literally: "The Tentacled One." I'll probably go more into the society Noctis lived in later.  
> -I'm probably gonna put smut in this story. But it's not gonna be between a 13 and a 16 year old for godsake. I think I'll probably get around to that when Noctis is about 16 though because in our game they are 18 and I have to keep time in mind at all. But I'll warn everyone ahead of course if you don't wanna read that shit, don't worry bruh.  
> -I'll only ever write notes this long in end notes I promise. There are just certain things from out game that may be confusing to others.


	3. Setting suns and rising tides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they went on a walk and Noctis has been living in Abels room for about a week. They talk and Noctis is a 13 year old with a senpai-ish crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this later, I just wanted to publish before I left the house...  
> ..to go play D&D.....  
> ..............nerd.

The gravel underneath our feet crunched peacefully. I walked side by side with Abel on very beach that I had been found on. The only difference this time was that the sun was still up, but only barely. I looked out towards the horizon, trying my best to take in my very first sunset. It's been days since I woke up on Abel bed and this was the first time I had been allowed outside. Immediately after I had tried to jump out of bed a massive headache bloomed from all directions of my brain and made me nauseous. I somehow managed to make it to a trashcan before I had made a mess of my surrounding but it was no less embarrassing. Apparently my health wasn't as perfect as I had thought it was. It was then that I met Father Lamarr. And old black man that was not only a father in the priest sense, but also a surrogate father for Abel. Where Abel's birth parents remained a question, but I didn't worry about it too much. After all, I was parentless as well. However, I did learn quite quickly that humans and drows are far from the same. 

Abels room was actually located on the third floor of a temple dedicated to the Raven Queen, which I have been informed is an unusually large building for such a depressing goddess. But since they lived in between two relatively large cities, they needed a lot of space for funerals. There were a lot of other clerics there as well. Most of the ones I've seen had been human, but I haven't seen too many people in the temple. Whenever I went out, it was either to bathe, or because Abel wanted to show me something. Abel usually brought me food around dinnertime and spent most of my days reading from his large collection of books, most of which related to death. Although I did find a few romance novels, which looked rather worn down on the spine. However the most worn down book in the entire library was labelled "Under my tail" which was a story about a boy who went mute due to the psychological damage of watching his parents die. He went on to fall in love with another boy but was killed by his cousin when the pushed him down the stairs before he could tell the other boy his feelings. That was only the first chapter of course, I had around 300 more pages left to read.

Whenever me and Abel had time together, it was either spent on pointless conversations about books, or about me and my life. He said i looked very different from any drow he'd ever seen (which he hasn't seen a lot of, he mainly was going by pictures in books). I assume he meant the tattoos in my skin and the birthmark that covered the most of the right side of my face. I usually used my bangs to cover it, but Abel thought it was so interesting to look at, that when ever we were together I would pin my hair back. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, which seemed to be a reoccurring motif in my life. My hair was naturally a bright silver that verged on platinum, which he loved. Apparently, his hair was not naturally black, but a grayish colour that was unnatural to humans his age. He promised to stop dying his hair for a while so I could see. According to another book I had read, my eye colour was not exactly commonly, but not unheard of, of course. According to Abel it was a deep royal purple, like the colour he gets when he mashes blueberries together. When I asked him if it were weird, he simply smiled as he always did, and informed me that is was his favourite colour. The next day he had worn eyeshadow that was most similar to my eye shade, and never shut up about how pretty it looked on him.

"Hey, kiddo," Abels rich voice pried my eyes away from the sinking sun and into his eyes. Ever since I explained my gender to him, he's just addressed me as "Kiddo" until I inform him otherwise. I didn't entirely mind. "We can sit down and watch it if you want. There's a lovely piece of driftwood over there great for sitting in."

He pointed out towards the end of the beach, and just in my line of vision I saw a large black figure just out of reach of the high tide. It was less like a piece of drift wood, and more like an entire tree that somehow managed to make it's way to shore. I walked faster towards it, and Abel followed in suit. The both of us hopped on top easily and sat down next to each other under the golden sky. I watched the setting sun as Abel intently focused on the body of water before us.

"So you came from under there?" He asked. I nodded without taking my eyes off the mountain range. "I never knew that anyone could live underwater. Except maybe Shardminds."

"Well we aren't merpeople," I say. "And it wasn't like we breathed in water either. There's an air pocket that's impossible to reach by just swimming down, and it was big enough to build a city. I have no idea how our founding mothers found the place, be all the children were raised to believe that they stood in front of the lake after their other homes had all caved in. As they cried the Great L'nelid'uss took pity on them and wrapped them in his loving tentacles and brought them safely to the place which is now named Niar Harol."

"What the fuck is a L'nelid'uss." I look at him cautiously. At this point, I've already said more than I expected too. But I felt compelled to tell him everything. Perhaps it was because he was the only person I knew that was older than me, but wasn't quite an adult yet. He looked back at me, his eyes blacker than the abyss that lead back to the cave. They seemed so empty and craving of attention. Perhaps eyes that deep could bury my secrets.

"That's a question I often ask myself, honestly. We are raised to believe it's a God, but the only records of him as such were written in Niar Harol. Actually, the only records of his existence at all are in Niar Harol," I pulled my attention away from his eyes and looked at the water. A part of me fear that the giant octopus like creature would arise from the depths of the ocean and take me back down again. "I've read a lot of books about gods in your room, and not one of them mentioned L'nelid'uss."

"How did you all survive down there?"

"Well after some scientist a long time ago figured out how to separate oxygen from water, and supply us with enough air to live fulfilling lives, survival was simple. All the food we needed came from the hunters. They would all leave Niar Harol in a pack with a long rope leading their way back, and together they would find whatever sea creatures were killable and edible. However, this had always been the most dangerous job, and not many hunters returned. Whether they had been eaten by something underneath or they had lost their rope."

"How did you manage to leave?"

"Honestly, I should have died," Abel raises an eyebrow at my words, but knows its true. "To reach the top of the water with a beating heart was more than I had ever expected."

The sun had finally collapsed behind the mountain range and the day had turned almost completely dark, with one last sliver of light that made it look like the mountains were on fire. 

"Are you going to ever ask me why I left?"

"Not unless you don't want to tell me," He said, as he turned his eyes towards the sky, looking for the first sign of stars. "Though I do want to know more about you. Definitely."

"Why?" He smiled again, still looking towards the stars. His neck outstretched, making it so I could see the knot in this through bob up and down when he chuckled and spoke.

"Because I'm interested in you, of course."

I felt my face grow hot again. This has happened more times that necessary. Not once has he reacted with such embarrassment to anything either of us had had to say. My face always felt like fire and it felt like something in me was going to detonate.

"Ugh, you're killing me over here," I sighed. He laughed quietly.

"Me?" he said with a smart ass sort of smile, "On the contrary, my friend, I'm the one who saved your life."

I rolled my eyes. A large gust of wind blew in our direction and I felt the coldness of it all hit every bare part of my body, especially on the back of my neck, where I had cut my long hair into a short bob.

"Are you cold? We can go back," Abel said as he watched me shiver. 

"It's not nearly cold enough. Not until I see what we came out here for," I crossed my arms, intending to trap the rest of my body heat inside. Abel clapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other vigorously, only stopping to huff in them a little bit. 

"Come here," He said. I stared at him questioningly, but came closer anyway. He put his warm hands on my cheeks and I sighed in relief, however the confusion never left my facial features. He then brought my face closer to his. His mouth only inches from mine. My mind started racing. I was only thirteen after all, sure I might have been ready for my first kiss, but not in a million years had I imagined it'd be with a 16 year old priest. My heart felt as if it were about to beat out of my chest and my face might explode, and he would be left with what was left of me to clean off of his perfectly sculpted face. 

As he inched closer, he opened his mouth and puckered his lips in a peculiar way. Not knowing what to do, I think I might have sneered. Closer and closer, and wait that's not where my lips are. He gently blew warm air on my nose, which was, quiet frankly, the coldest part of my face. He drew back a little afterwards to look at me, but he looked more confused and worried then nurturing. 

"Are you okay? You look like you're either about to die or kill someone," I released a long breath which I hadn't know I had been holding. 

"What the fuck was that," I say, in a pitch way higher than normal.

"Hey, kid, watch your mouth," He said sarcastically. "I was trying to warm you're face up and stuff, I don't know. What did you think I was doing?"

I chose not to respond to that question, but I felt an embarrassed frown play at my lips.

"Wait did you think I was going to kiss you?" He said with wide eyes. I chose not to answer this either, instead I looked up at the sky again, where the moon was now in my line of sight. I tried to push everything else out and just look at the moon and embrace it's beauty. I felt Abel watching me, waiting for an answer or change in topic, but I ignored him. That was until I felt a warm presence on the side of my face. I felt the quick suction on my cheek and when I turned to look Abel had already pulled away and was turning up to look at the stars again, smiling like the smug asshole he is.

I put my had over where he had kissed me. My face felt hot again, despite how cold it was. Afraid that he would somehow see the blush, looked out towards the water and covered my face. I heard the deep hearty sounds of laughter belt out beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah Noctis why did you leave Niar Harol wtf?

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be serious sometimes, but if you think that this is going to be serious 24/7 you have made a grandiose mistake.  
> (this is just an intro chapter so sorry it's short.)


End file.
